vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lara Croft (Animated Timeline)
Summary Lara Croft in an English Archaeologist and Tomb Raider. How she appeared in the RE\Visioned animated series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, up to High 8-C with several weapons Name: Lara Croft Origin: Revisioned: Tomb Raider Animated Series Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Archaeologist, Tomb Raider, Countess of Abbingdon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Acrobat and Climber, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Enhanced Vision (with binocular), Vehicular Mastery, Flight (with Exo-skeletal Flying Vehicle), Explosives, Fire Manipulation (with flame thrower), Light and Sound Manipulation (can disorient with stun grenade), Underwater Breathing (Type 3), Soul Manipulation (with Ankh of Osiris and Dagger of Xiteran), Animation and Death Manipulation (with Ankh of Osiris), Resurrection (with Ankh of Osiris and Scarlet Scarab), Can create a doorway to spiritual realm (with Astrolabe of Mashallah), Transformation and Mind Manipulation (with Scepter of Khan), Petrification (with Shield of Athena) and Resistance to it (with infrared glasses) and Extreme Temperatures Attack Potency: Wall level (Destroyed the Statue of OsirisKeys to the Kingdom (Part 1) 04:29, Fought with the wolfman leader of the monasteryLara Croft: Legacy 04:26), up to Large Building level with several weapons (Blasted the ice and made a glacial crater this largeAngel Spit (Part 2) 01:44, somewhat hurt the KrakenA Complicated Woman 05:02) Speed: Superhuman (Can already jump this high in her early yearsPre-Teen Raider 02:21) with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Reacted to and dodged gunfireA Complicated Woman 01:46), Subsonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with several weapons Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Overpowered Moctezuma I and threw him in a coffinRevenge of the Aztec Mummy 03:44, able to hold off against large beastmen), up to Class 25 with several vehicles Striking Strength: Wall Class (Punched Zolton into the airRevenge of the Aztec Mummy 04:04, sliced the Kraken's tentacles with her swordA Complicated Woman 04:57), higher with several vehicles Durability: At least Wall level (Regularly lands from high falls and cliffs, took hits from beastmen, somehow survived her own explosives that somewhat hurt the Kraken), higher with several vehicles Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with sword, tens to hundreds of meters with several weapons Standard Equipment: Guns, binocular, explosives, ropes, flame thrower, blades, stun grenades, grappling device, thumbtack, diving gear, knives, sword, grenades, infrared glasses : Optional Equipment: * Shield: An shield from an English knight in the museum used to throw at Cabal's men. : Artifact: File:Ankh_of_Osiris.png|Ankh of Osiris File:Astrolabe_of_Mashallah.png|Astrolabe of Mashallah File:Scarlet_Scarab.png|Scarlet Scarab File:Scepter_of_Khan.png|Scepter of Khan File:Dagger_of_Xiteran.png|Dagger of Xiteran File:Shield_of_Athena.png|Shield of Athena * Ankh of Osiris: As described by Dr. Heinrich, is an antennae that can hone into the spiritual wavelength, and can guide a soul back to its body. It can also access the spiritual realm known as Pleroma. * Astrolabe of Mashallah: An artifact that can create a doorway to spiritual realm known as Pleroma when aligned with certain stars in the night sky. * Scarlet Scarab: A red gem buried with the Aztec king Moctezuma I. It was placed as a centerpiece of his sarcophagus. It has a power to resurrect Moctezuma I. * Scepter of Khan: Used by a leader in the monastery of Gompa to turn the people there to beastmen and to control them. * Dagger of Xiteran: Rumored to eat men's souls. Armies have fought, and kingdoms have fallen for the blade. * Shield of Athena: A shield adorned with the head of Medusa, wielded by Perseus in ancient times. The shield was aboard the Lusitania, among other treasures of Perseus, when it was sank by the Kraken. : Can Summon/Control/Pilot: File:Exo-skeletal_Flying_Vehicle.png|Exo-skeletal Flying Vehicle File:Snowboard_Freefall.png|Snowboard File:Wingsuit_Animated.png|Wingsuit * Statue of Osiris: A stone statue of Osiris Lara had used to animate and command, and contains the essence of Osiris at the time. * Exo-skeletal Flying Vehicle: A single-person VTOL aircraft. The aircraft maintains a standing position and is propelled by two ducted fans located above and on either side of the user. * Snowboard: A board where both feet are fastened, and is wider than a sky. As the name suggests it is meant for traversing snowy terrain. * Horse: A common domesticated animal, meant for faster traversing of terrain. * Snowmobile: A vehicle designed for winter travel and recreation on snow. It is designed to be operated on snow and ice and does not require a road or trail, but most are driven on open terrain or trails. * Wingsuit: A full-body suit outfitted with fabric between the legs and under the arms to provide better air friction, allowing the person wearing it to glide through the air. It also happens to be bullet proof in this version. * Yacht * Submarine Intelligence: Gifted; possesses a fantastical amount of knowledge relating to ancient civilizations, cultures, creatures, and artifactsRaising Thaumopolis 03:40, skilled and experienced combatant, quite crafty and manipulative Weaknesses: Was reckless in her pre-teens Feats: Show/Hide * Had a shoot out with a bunch of mercenaries from Cabal.Keys to the Kingdom (Part 1) 02:26 * Animated a Statue of Osiris and able to command it.Keys to the Kingdom (Part 1) 04:45 * Resurrected Heinrich with the Ankh of Osiris.Keys to the Kingdom (Part 1) 03:13 * Opened the gateway to the astral plane.Keys to the Kingdom (Part 2) 03:57 * Killed Osiris in a human body with his Ankh.Keys to the Kingdom (Part 3) 05:50 * Soloed Zolton's men.Revenge of the Aztec Mummy 01:32 * Held her own against numerous Angel Spit Creatures.Angel Spit (Part 2) 04:00 * Used a snowboard to jump out of a plane to snowy mountain and landed with the help of a parachute.Lara Croft: Legacy 00:23 * Swung all the way to the second floor.Pre-Teen Raider 03:24 * Snuck into the vault with tight laser security.Pre-Teen Raider 04:38 * Her suit is bullet proof.A Complicated Woman 03:14 * Fought with Scarlet and sliced her gun before she can fire.A Complicated Woman 04:25 * Resisted the Shield of Athena's petrification.A Complicated Woman 05:57 Gallery File:Revisioned_4.jpg File:Lara_Croft_by_David_Alvarez.png File:Lara_Croft_Animated_Action_Pose.png File:Lara_Croft_Animated_Swimsuit.png File:Lara_Croft_Silver_Suit.png File:Lara_Croft_Complicated_Woman.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Tomb Raider Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Lasso Users Category:Fire Users Category:Scepter Users Category:Blade Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Grappling Users Category:Shield Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Hunters Category:Adventurers Category:Rich Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8